


Dreams Come True Sometimes

by saltyseatea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because yes, Diary/Journal, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Metaphors, Mystery, Nightmares, Random Encounters, Randomness, Reader is Female and uses She/Her Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) is a Dork, Self-Indulgent, Slow To Update, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also there might be conflict but im bad at that stuff so probably not, but what if, but you don't know he's a skeleton until like a million years later :P, forgive me if i take forever to update ;w;, i love that that's a tag ahhahaha, i'm just making stuff up as i go along ok im just, interesting dreams, jk, meeting a skeleton who's cute and flirts with you through your dreams are fun right, oh boy another fic... why do i do this to myselffff, or am i o.o, probably, reader is a dork, some of these dreams are just snippets of what my dreams are made of :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/pseuds/saltyseatea
Summary: feelings, unfamiliar.two souls, bare in the open air.dreams, slowly coming true,and nightmares, waiting to happen.it all started...on a night you'd never forget.
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 26





	1. entry number 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until That Day Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198319) by [Sneakyfox55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55). 



_testing testing, 1 2 3_

_hellooooooooooooh_

_well this gel(ly) pen seems to be working just dandy_

_:D_

_i mean i literally bought it yesterday of course it would be,_ _why wouldn't it_

_unless it was faulty or broken somehow then i see no reason why it wouldn't work_

_hmm_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_screaming while writing text is fun_

_you just ~~hae~~ have to do circles, and lines,_

_it all depends on the letter of course_

_like for o, you just have to do_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo h_

_i added an h there so now it's ooh_

_:)_

_for e, it's like_

_also o but different somehow?? can't ~~espl~~ explain it_

_it just happens_

_so you just_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_i would do the other 2 vowels which are i and u but im literally about to go to bed._

_see, somehow i got distracted from sleeping (even though i told myself i would sleep early tonight) because i found this notebook hiding underneath a pile of clothes in my closet while ~~preparei~~ preparing to go to bed and decided to write in it_

_probably left it under there for ~~safep~~ safekeeping for some reason and then forgot about it over time_

_i think_

_i don't remember stuff ok how would i know_

_why am i here again_

_i should really use this journal thing more often_

_otherwise mom would be upset that she spent so much on a thing i would never use_

_but to be fair i don't want to use it because_

_uh_

_you know when you have something really, really pretty and you never want to use it for its intended purpose because you're afraid of ruining its pretty-ness_

_um is pretty-ness even a word?_

_well in any case it is now i guess_

_anyway it's exactly that feeling, because the entire notebook is just so pretty and like i feel if i mess up what i write im just ruining it_

_its probably why i kept it in my closet of all places_

_or maybe i was going to use it but left it underneath my clothes because i forgot about it somehow?? i dunno_

_im getting really tired so i think im going to bed now_

_i might start using this book more often though, just for kicks_

_but it depends i guess_

_mom_

_i hope you're doing well_

_~~(end of entry 1)~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello yes  
> 👀
> 
> (this fic is heavily inspired by Sneakyfox55's work, [Until That Day Comes!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198319/chapters/58287325) i liked the mystery and stuff and wanted to (attempt to) make something of a similar caliber, but this time, more fluff instead bcuz there's heavy angst in their fic haha)  
> (go check their fic out if you like mystery and angsty stuffs! :D)  
> (to sneakyfox: fox i swear i'll write this fic, fifewoisje i'll manage all these fics somehow ok believe in meee-)


	2. entry nuber 2

_hello again diary_

_diary? journal? notebook i cherish so dearly?_

_um_

_okay ill just say its my diary_

_for now???_

_e_

_anyway hi,_

_today im going out for lunch with my roomie lei to get some nutrients :)_

_hell yeah back out on the town to get some pizza_

_its going to be great,_ _we are also planning to stop by the bubble tea shop place for_

_well bubble tea duh_

_were leaving the apartment in a few minutes but since lei's still trying to find her wallet (she's going to be treating me to a nice pizzaaa >:)) im sitting here writing in this thing cause i have nothing better 2 do_

_take that lei you thought you were going to beat me at mario kart? well you thought wrong and now i get free pizza_

_imo blue shell is overpowered but i somehow slowed her down with banananananaaaa_

_hell yeah 1st place bring me the food haha_

_i should write down some more things._

_so_ _i had a weird dream_

_yes i know_

_shocking isnt it_

_usually i dont dream, and when i do they are all weird_

_but this one was especially weird_

_like_

_really really, REALLY weird_

_i cant exactly describe it_

_i was in a dark space_

_not a room, more of an_ _infintely dark space_

_(oops i meant infinent)_

_(infinet)_

_(how do you spell infinite_

_infinite?_

_infinite_

_ok i think i got it._

_and the infinitelg_

_and the super duper large dark space was filled with outlines of people i couldn't see,_ _like i knew there were people there but i just couldnt see anyone_

 _i could only hear soft voices and for some reason the clanking of glasses. i_ _dont know if they were drinking the tipsy juice or whatever ( ~~alchohol~~ alcohol) but thats what happened_

_another weird thing was that i could remember all the details about the dream_

_that ~~doesnet~~ doesnt happen often and when it does i try to write the entire dream down somewhere_

_i don't know if its because i have not had any dreams recently or if its cause the dreams important_

_maybe my minds just screwing with me_

_mmmm_ _for now ill just assume its my mind playing tricks or something, but it could be because of anything really._

_well thats basically everything interesting that happened today_

_so_

_man i have nothing else to talk about_

_ok oh my god i just realized i spelt number wrong_

_what even is a "nuber"_

_entry nuber 2: in which i don't know how to spell correctly_

_:P_

_i should go now_

_lei found her wallet already and our taxi is waiting for us_

_her wallet was in a kitchen cabinet how did it even get there_

_anyway ill_ _come back soon_

 _probably tomorrow though_ _cuz me and lei are going to make some cookies later tonight_

_shh it's the weekends, we're gonna make all the good food and spoil ourselves for a bit >:)_

_or order food instead and watch the world burn_

_c_ _ause_ _why not_

_ok no serously i have to go, lei will kick my butt_

_I MEAN SERIOUSLY NOT SEROUSLY WHAT EVEN_

~~_(end of entry 2)_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, these entries might go on for a while  
> but they're like  
> important  
> sort of
> 
> ok that's all-


	3. entry nuMber 3

_dear diary,_

_um_ _i know i havent been writing lately_

_been busy with work and life_

_ok ok i admit its been like a week and a few days since the last entry. its been quite a while hah_

_the only reason im back is cause i got bored again (today is saturday? i think? and since lei's sleeping its hella boring inside the house rn. it's so quiet) and remembered i owned this_

_and through my boredom i decided to reread the other two entries for fun_

_i then decided to go into more detail about the dream i had in entry 2 and talk about the ones i had recently (since that first weird dream i've been having more and more increasingly odd dreams)_

_plus since its the weekends i can go into as much detail as i want_ _:)_

_boy this might be a long long entry_

_ok so for the very first dream from entry 2,_ _the outlines of those crowded people are like_

 _traced in a chalky white._ _while everything else is black._

_their mouths are outlined too so i can see them talking to each other about stuff i can't hEAr_

_it's like_

_a drawing_

_on a blackboard_

_but its moving and im in it too_

_wait those are called animations i'm dumb_

_i also couldnt move my body during the dream (could only look around with my eyeballs :>)_

_or breathe for that matter_

_the weird thing was that it didnt seem like i needed air. s_ _o my chest was always tight but not uncomfortable enough to force me to breathe?_

_theres probably no air in there anyway its a dream why would there be air._

_in short, it was weird, still cant describe it exactly the way i experienced it,_

_all i could do was try to look around and remember every detail the best i could before i woke up._

_ok more detail, the crowd was seperated into 2 groups._ _they seemed to be avoiding this sort of invisible hallway in the middle where they're separated_

_(they also didnt seem to notice me staring at them at all, as if im just an invisible spectator or a ghost or something)_

_from a distance i could see someone in between the two groups, sitting far away on a sort of short wall thing_

_i only remembered they were in my dream today actually. when i first woke up from my dream i didn't even know they were there, i was too focused on the crowd lol_

_they had_ _a white heart just kind of chilling there in their chest_

_not human hearts, like actual hearts,_

_it was cartoonish like this_ ❤

 _but_ _t'was upside down. an upside down heart_

_the only real reason i noticed them was because of that actually._

_i think they were holding something too?_ _not sure_

_couldnt get ~~quite~~ ~~close enough to~~ ~~aaaaaa~~ close enough to note anything more_

_and by then i was already waking up so i could barely remember much else about them._

_they were the only person entity thing in that dream i couldnt quite remember everything about_

_which was weird but eh what can you do_

_maybe it was because they were farther away, maybe not_

_im not sure why im speculating so much about a dream but i guess its bcuz of the following dreams that i had??_

_hey,_ _i said i would talk about those too didnt i?_

_so basically, the following night after that first dream (the day me and lei got pizza and had another mario kart battle, but this time just for fun, no bets or anything) i found myself back in that same dark space, with the same dark crowd of people (but there were less people in this dream.)_

_but... there was more to it this time?_

_the background i mean._

_there were outlines of..._

_hmm_

_fancy decorations?_

_the surrounding area was decorated like a sort of like_

_you know those 5 star restaurants you'd go to and sit in a corner booth to hide from everyone else cause you're alone and have nobody to accompany you there_

_there's actually a restaurant like that near here where me and lei were planning to have a friend-date at so we could keep ~~eachother~~ each other company in a sea of strangers and fancy lighting_

_but we both keep putting it off every time one of us brings it up because we're lazy like that HAH_

_okay i just completely strayed off topic but_

_so it's like_ _a restaurant,_ _with vines crawling all over the walls and tables on wheels (for some reason)_

_candles all over the place, keeping the area lit(erally)_

_very nice, id actually consider going there to eat if i had the money/if it wasn't a dream._

_the dream sat me down at one of the tables near the walls where i could see mostly everything_

_but the dream wanted me to look at this stage in one of the corners where i saw them again, standing up there and holding a... microphone i think_

_it was the person with the flipped white heart in their chest_

_they seemed to be telling things to the crowd_ _and the crowd seemed to like it_

_i could hear more this time too, actually_

_there was laughter coming from around me (the crowd?) and a muffled voice (which i assume belongs to heart person) coming from the stage_

_maybe they tell jokes? are they a comedian?_

_is it worrying im this invested into my dreams._

_or._

_perhaps it's just cause i haven't had any dreams that were as interesting as these for a while lol_

_anyway my hand's getting tired and im getting bored again,_ _might go raid the fridge cause i want snacks_

 _i have one more interesting dream i want to talk about_ _but that will be in the next entry, with some extra notes about the things i noticed in my dreams_ _(i've had several dreams but most of them were the same)_ _(dark space, dark crowd, sometimes heart person is there but not always)_

_and_

_stuff._

_see you next, uh,_

_whenever i make another entry, diary_

_are you even my diary or are you just_

_my dream... diary._

_dream diary yeah_

_uh... eh we'll see if this thing's just going to be filled with accounts of my dreams i guess_

_gonna go now_

_bAGeLs_

_~~(end of entry 3)~~ _


	4. entry number 4

_okay hi hi im back_

_again_

_i said in entry 3 i would talk about an interesting dream and put down some dream notes_

_so i will_

_i guess_

_dream:_

_dark space again,_ _but different scenery._

_it's a park? of some sort.  
_

_the crowd's not there. it's just a few passerby._

_the main focus of the dream was heart person_

_they sat on a hill, hood covering their face, back turned to me_

_i could still see their heart though. that's how i noticed them_

_the 'trees and grass' swayed in the breeze, but i couldn't feel the wind making them sway_

_it was weird_

_but then again this entire thing is weird_

_it took a while before i noticed that was slowly moving toward heart person_

_rain fell from the cloudy sky (i didn't notice that either. when was there clouds?)_

_i saw them get soaked in water, and yet i didn't. i still couldn't feel it (this time, the rain)_

_which might have been a good thing, if you're soaked in water and the wind blows by, you get really cold lol_

_then it suddenly stopped raining._

_i remember it being really cold when the 'wind' started to blow again..._

_i then felt like i had control over my body. i could move my arms and legs (don't remember if i could breathe. still couldnt turn my head, dream really wants me to use my eyeballs), but something forbid me from taking a step forward. (weird lucid dream? do research on this)_

_i hugged myself as the wind started to blow stronger_

_like, it was freezing. i wasn't even wearing a jacket in the dream_

_i think i may have startled heart person because it seemed like they noticed something behind them_

_and then_

_...i can't remember anything else._

_i swore they were about to turn around to face me but_

_maybe it's just them changing their position_

_...can't prove anything until i have a similar dream. or get more info about my dreams._

_i swear these dreams aren't mine_

_or at least, my own mind wouldn't be able to conjure the same dream land twice, let alone multiple times_

_think something's wack here_

_but for now i guess i'll just keep notes_

_dream notes:_

_\- ever since the first dream, ive been getting more dreams like it, despite not really being much of a dreamer.  
\- the dreams always take place in the dark space, with the same shadowy crowd (the dream above disproves this actually... crowd's not there in that dream)  
\- heart person... is interesting  
_ _\- i can remember the entirety of the dreams i have (which is already weird enough,) but every time heart person's involved, i can't seem to remember much  
\- currently keeping notes of them.  
\- can't breathe in most of the dreams, but air apparently isn't needed. cant move my body in most either. i could only blink and move my eyeballs  
_

_might make more notes_

_but that's all i wanted to keep track of right now_

_oh yeah and leo (lei's brother) came over today_

_it was cool, however he couldn't stay long_

_me, lei, and leo made dinner (mmm)_

_it was a fun night, leo accidentally stayed longer than he needed to HAHA we distracted him with leftover cookies from that one night and a cupcake lei bought for herself_

_lei started teasing him with the cupcake and like, leo took that personally and chased her around the living room like a cat chasing a very cheeky rat_

_then i somehow ended up smashing the cupcake into his face when i tried to stop their game of chase, but he was a good sport about it_

_i lended him one of my tshirts (but not before giving him a 30 minute joke lecture about if he even dared tear it i would find him and stab that expensive leather jacket of his)_

_all in all it was a weird night_

_oops leo's going to leave soon_

_gonna say bye_

_peace_

_note to self: get a new couch cover_

_or a new couch_

_too lazy to clean out the frosting or crumbs, i'm full_

_i'll do it tomorrow._

~~_(end of entry 4)_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> oWo


End file.
